The invention relates to a magnetic measuring method for measuring the size and shape (profile) of a slot.
The invention also relates to an apparatus for determining the size and shape of a slot.
The method can be applied to measuring the thickness and, especially, the profile of a material web passing through a slot. As a special application the method can be used, among other things, for continuous measuring of the discharge opening (slice) of the head box of a paper machine.